


Монстры

by Leadlay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, Monster Falls!Au, deer!dipper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadlay/pseuds/Leadlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MonsterFalls!AU. Билл Сайфер считается лучшим охотником в округе. Некоторые боятся его, другие - нет, и Билл считает, что это надо исправить. Он собирается не просто добыть одного из самых странных мифических существ лесной чащи - древесного оленя, - но и привести его живьем в городок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстры

— О, да это же наш Билл! Как делишки? Как сам?..  
Слова раздались даже раньше, чем закончил звякать колокольчик на входной двери. Билл Сайфер терпеть этот звук не мог, но хозяином магазинчика был не он. Кого другого Билл переубедил бы, хитростью и увертками направляя к тому поступку или выводу, какой был выгоден ему самому, — пусть даже в такой малости, в такой прихоти, — но не торговца Теда Стрэнджа. Билл так и не сумел понять, слишком туп и приземлен был Тед или, наоборот, чересчур умен, но в любом случае этому парню все было, как об стенку горох.  
А Билла Сайфера, лучшего охотника в округе, подобные вещи всегда выводили из себя.  
Он охотился всю жизнь, выслеживая, загоняя и убивая бесчисленных зверей, и никогда не промахивался и не терял следа, потому что твердо, как собственное имя, знал одно: в пищевой пирамиде его место — на вершине. Это его право, нерушимое и естественное, и распространяется оно на все сферы жизни без исключения.  
И на всех живых существ вокруг него, конечно.  
— Превосходно, — улыбнулся Билл во все зубы, скрыв свое раздражение. Тед никогда не претендовал ни на что за границами своего магазинчика, и поэтому Билл и сам не лез на рожон, да и наведывался из своего дома-логова в городок только раз в месяц.  
И, к тому же, это был единственный бакалейный магазин в трех днях пути в любую сторону, — и единственное место, где можно было сбыть меха и мясо, разумеется.  
Что и говорить, Монстрова Падь и густые, непроходимые леса, наполнявшие ее и всю округу, не считалась у поселенцев хорошим соседством. Только в этом крохотном городке, собравшемся для и из таких же, как сам Билл — охотников в целом и охотников за удачей в частности, — можно было услышать человеческую речь отсюда и до самых гор. Только здесь можно было с гарантией встретить человека.  
А леса населяли животные.  
И монстры.  
Билл Сайфер по праву считался лучшим охотником. Его добычей были все твари Божьи, жившие в лесах, и, как поговаривали люди вполголоса, не только Божьи. Ходили слухи, что Билл Сайфер бродит ночами по Монстровой Пади, утопая в мерцающих лесных огоньках и распевая долгие, странные песни, что его ружье заговорено, а порох смешан с толченым сердцем летучей мыши, что правого глаза он лишился вовсе не в схватке с медведем, а отдал его добровольно твари куда более жуткой; и, конечно, многие слышали, как он шепчет что-то себе под нос, словно проговаривая задом наперед заклинания или даже молитвы.  
Большую часть этих слухов Билл породил сам. Ему нравилось, когда его боялись.  
Часть из них была правдива.  
Мир был полон странностей, не умещавшихся в ветхих церквушках и таких же ветхих мозгах обывателей.  
Билл был на вершине пирамиды. Было, конечно, только справедливо пользоваться всем, что другим оставалось недоступно.  
— Здорово, Тед, — на прилавок слева от Билла шлепнулась пахнущая зверем кипа мехов. — Цену не менял, греховодник?  
— Конечно нет, мисс Ники, но — минутку, у меня сегодня людно.  
Женщина-охотница, принесшая меха, соизволила покоситься на Билла.  
— Ну привет, Одноглазый, — сказала она с деланным равнодушием. — Все за фейри гоняешься? Или подстрелил вендиго? И все они, конечно, снова вспыхнули голубым пламенем и растворились в воздухе?  
— Ах, мисс _Пиро_ ника, огонь моего сердца, — протянул Билл. — Вижу, тебе повезло больше — твои-то шкуры только подпалены.  
Рука охотницы неуверенно дернулась к ножу на поясе; Билл оскалился. Он прекрасно знал слабость мисс Вероники Файер. Не то чтобы он считал _неправильным_ обрабатывать туши раскаленным металлом вместо обычного, да и тот факт, что добыча мисс Вероники часто бывала жива на момент начала освежевывания, тоже его особо не волновал. Что творилось ниже нее в пирамиде, было исключительно ее делом.  
Просто _он_ стоял выше.  
И ей не стоило об этом забывать, вот и все.  
Она была одной из тех, кто его почти не боялся. В окрестностях таких людей насчитывалось... может быть, пять или шесть глупых ублюдков, включая совершенно выжившего из ума местного священника, мистера Абрахама Криптоса.  
В компании сразу двоих таких людей, мисс Вероники _и_ Теда, вернувшегося из-за длинных полок с коробками патронов в руках и теперь глядевшего на них обоих с недоумением, Билл чувствовал себя буквально взбешенным.  
— Думаешь, если бегать по лесам ночами и распевать песенки, — продолжала мисс Вероника, — так все звери к тебе один за другим полезут, а, Одноглазый? Что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты часто таскал сюда шкуры. Или старые добрые олени для лучшего на свете охотника уже второй сорт, тебе подавай, может, _древесных?_  
— Вспомни, с кем ты говоришь, — процедил Билл. — Вспомни, на что я способен. И придержи язык, если не хочешь, чтобы он сгнил прямо у тебя во рту.  
— О-оо, конечно, с нечистой силой он снюхался, как же! Магию он видит! Вешай кому другому на уши эту лапшу. Патер Криптос отличную проповедь отчитал в прошлый раз на эту тему — не ищите, мол, дьявола там, где простые человечьи плутни, и тебя он упомянул особенно! Чего пялишься-то на меня, что, последний глаз — и тот лишний? Ну пошли, выйдем сейчас да поглядим, у кого нож в руке ладнее лежит!  
— Леди, сэр, — Тед твердо поставил коробку патронов на прилавок. — Никаких схваток возле моей лавки! И тем более внутри! — Потом его тон изменился, приобретя оттенок, который Билл про себя называл "добрый дядюшка" и ненавидел до дрожи. — Мисс Ники, Билл, ну что вы, право слово, мы же все здесь, можно сказать, по одну сторону баррикад, — смелые добрые люди, противостоящие дикой злобной природе и чудовищным лесам, сомкнувшим свои своды вокруг. Зачем нам ссориться между собой?  
На самом деле не было никаких сторон. Была только пирамида.  
И Билл был ее вершиной.  
А они стали забывать об этом.  
Билл не был жестоким человеком. Он никогда не преступал границы необходимого. Если можно было предупредить вместо того, чтобы наказывать, он всегда сначала предупреждал.  
— Завтра утром, в воскресенье, — проговорил он размеренно, не отрываясь глядя на Теда и мисс Веронику, — я приду на проповедь патера Криптоса. Я выбью двери лесным ветром и войду, ведя за собой живого древесного оленя, и там, в вашей жалкой церкви, я разделаю его на том, что вы считаете алтарем, вытаскивая каждую кость одну за другой, и из этих костей вы возведете новый алтарь, если не захотите повторить его участь.  
— И какой дряни ты якобы служишь, кто тебя защищает? — переспросила мисс Вероника презрительно; но за ее презрением пряталось легкое касание страха. — В чью честь будет этот алтарь?  
— В мою собственную.  
Билл взял патроны, положил на прилавок смятые бумажные банкноты, широкие и ломкие, и в полной тишине вышел за дверь.

***

Как известно было всем от Бостона до Аляски, древесных оленей не существовало, они были индейскими сказками — прекрасными и удивительными. Не в пример другим созданиям, шагающим между древесных стволов в густых чащах, древесные олени, пугливые и осторожные, не были злы к людям, хотя выследить такого зверя специально было невозможно. Убийство же его означало быструю и неотвратимую беду — в смысле, означало в словах полудохлых от старости краснокожих шаманов.  
Это была очередная сказка.  
Билл очень хорошо знал, что древесные олени невероятно, ненормально любопытны и, если он хоть что-то знает об осторожности, абсолютно безрассудны.  
По крайней мере, один из них.  
Билл расставил свечи из темно-серого воска на камне посреди поляны в глубине Монстровой Пади, куда он наведывался так часто в последние месяцы, и уселся возле. Зажженные огоньки на фитилях горели ярко, мерцая в полумраке позднего вечера, и вскоре вокруг стали загораться другие огни, не имеющие ничего общего с алым земным пламенем — круглые, крохотные и сияющие, чем-то похожие на светлячков, они осветили мох и древесные стволы.  
Билл ждал, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь. Было прохладно; остро пахло хвоей и перегноем.  
Слух охотника не подвел его — позади едва слышно зашуршали листья; хрустнула ветка, на которую он наступил и сам, придя сюда сегодня.  
Билл не шевельнулся; он насторожился внутренне, но продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, и даже не подумал класть руку на ложе ружья, прислоненного возле него к камню.  
Шорох становился ближе; шаги четырех узких, небольших копыт.  
— Привет, — прозвучал наконец позади неуверенный голос. — Эм... ты... спишь?  
Билл нарочито вздрогнул и повернулся.  
— Не подкрадывайся, — деланно сердито проворчал он. — У людей не такие уши, как у вас, Деревце.  
Позади него на лесном мху, усыпанном огоньками, стоял молодой олень.  
Может, индейские сказки в основном и правда сказки, подумал Билл с удовлетворением в который раз, но насчет одного они точно не врали.  
Древесные олени были прекрасны.  
Ни один человек — белый человек, конечно, — не назвал бы это существо оленем вовсе. Увидев его, многие сбежали бы с криками, не потрудившись всмотреться ни в неловкие, как у подростка, движения, ни в выражение совершенно человеческого, если не считать небольших рогов и ушей, лица, ни, тем более, вслушаться в сбивчивую речь. Тот, кому повезло поучиться по книжкам, признал бы в нем род кентавра — с той только разницей, что тело лошади заменялось тут телом лесного оленя.  
Иными словами, они увидели бы монстра.  
Монстр в Монстровой Пади — что тут было удивительного?  
Его речь всегда звучала у Билла в голове — правильная, хотя спотыкающаяся порой, и вполне английская речь, если не пытаться вдуматься в нее — тогда она распадалась, как прогоревшее дерево.  
Билл не сбежал, когда увидел его в первый раз, потому что охотник не бегает от своей добычи, даже когда обнаруживает в ловушке странного гибрида вместо обычного оленя, — олененка скорее, еще совсем юного, — да к тому же перепуганного до полусмерти и умолявшего его отпустить.  
Билл так и сделал — в смысле, выпустил из ловушки с сетью и кольями.  
Есть ловушки более совершенные, и это было хорошо ему известно.  
Он прикормил его; и если обычное зверье купилось бы на смоченные в соли пучки трав, орехи или яблоки, древесный олень был явно более переборчивой добычей. Билл скармливал ему доброту, восхищение и приязнь, — маленькими порциями, мешая их с недоверием и небрежностью.  
И олень брал приманку без малейших колебаний, помимо себя самого отдавая знания — о странных силах и Монстровой Пади.  
Они часто бродили в полутьме, разгоняемой волшебными огоньками, бок о бок, беседуя и смеясь. Имен у древесных оленей не водилось, они различали друг друга как-то иначе, и Биллу не удалось понять, как — на вопросы об этом олень пожимал человеческими плечами и смахивал пряди каштановых, как его шкура, волос со лба, указывая на вплавленный в кожу знак созвездия Большой Медведицы, — так что Билл стал называть его прозвищем. Его знакомец любил открытые пригорки с сосновыми деревьями, и странноватая, по сути, кличка ему на удивление понравилась.  
Добыча есть добыча, пусть даже верхняя ее часть и выглядит, как красивый юноша.  
Деревце нравился Биллу — как тайная, спрятанная ценность, подтверждение его навыков и умений, порой — как собеседник, потому что, несмотря на общую недалекость, знания как таковые у него были, и всегда — как персона, потому что он был красив, а Билл никогда не оставался равнодушен к красоте. Что человеческое лицо, — любопытного юноши с вечно подергивающимися оленьими ушами, — и торс до поясницы, что туловище оленя с коричневой, усеянной белыми пятнышками шкурой, чей густой и приятный на ощупь мех сходил на брюхе в белый, более короткий и мягкий, — Билл не видел других из его племени, но он повидал достаточно людей и оленей, и мог сказать с уверенностью, что его безымянное Деревце взял лучшее от тех и других.  
Красота оставалась красотой; деликатные проблески белых костей в раскрытой красной плоти тоже были по-своему красивы. Билл неожиданно для себя чувствовал сегодня легкий оттенок сожаления, впрочем, затмевавшийся совершенно иным чувством — жаждой справедливости.  
Существа вокруг всегда находились ниже — во всем. Они могли жить, как им захочется, пока не претендовали на его место или не требовались ему для иных целей.  
Здесь был второй случай.  
Билл вел беседу исподволь, искусно перемешивая слова и небрежно зарывая пальцы в пятнистый мех, и древесный олень ни о чем не подозревал; Билл выжидал лучшего момента, и тот внезапно подвернулся там, где Билл и не ждал его найти.  
— Слушай, — сказал наконец Деревце очень застенчиво. — Мм. Я тут. Типа. Подумал насчет кое-чего. Может, ты, эм, ну.  
Билл выжидательно уставился на него.  
В кустах неподалеку зашуршало; олень напрягся сперва, а потом подхватил со мха шишку и запустил ее прямо в источник звука, разлившийся вдруг совершенно девическим хихиканьем, оборвавшимся так быстро, будто издававшая его заткнула себе рот; после шум стал удаляться.  
— Это моя сестра, — сказал олень хмуро. — "Не портить момент", ага, как же. В общем, я знаю, что ты, — он покосился на ружье, — охотник и все такое. Но ты нормальный. Ты... В общем, это ты. Я, если честно, подумать раньше боялся, что будет, если все вокруг про тебя узнают, но вот, — он неопределенно помахал человеческой рукой в сторону кустов, — она капала мне и другим на мозги целый месяц, и, ну, в общем, она ведь, наверное, права. Хочешь, я... познакомлю тебя со всеми остальными в Монстровой Пади?  
Видимо, последнюю фразу он выпалил очень быстро, потому у Билла в голове что-то почти щелкнуло, отзываясь мелкой болью.  
Олень застыл, ожидая ответа и глядя на человека так, как добыча глядит на ружейное дуло. Лесные огоньки россыпью повисли над его шкурой и кожей, как волшебные пятна.  
Билла застали врасплох; он поразмышлял несколько мгновений. Но это были короткие мгновения.  
Одна власть была эфемерной и только сулящей нечто в будущем.  
Вторая была осязаема, тяжела и тепла, как окровавленные кости.  
Билл дотронулся до человеческой руки нечеловека, сидевшего рядом с ним, подобравшего оленьи копыта, и рассказал ему о своем городке и о людях там, своих друзьях; и о том, что там нечего будет бояться, особенно когда речь пойдет о простом знакомстве.  
Билл говорил умело, а приманка была давным-давно съедена. Древесный олень был в ловушке.  
И вот он кивнул; огоньки мерцали вокруг, обливая его пятнами золотого света.  
И тогда охотник Билл Сайфер встал, не снимая руки с теплой оленьей спины, и они вместе двинулись к городку.

***

Рассвет был хмурым и темным, тяжелые тучи с усилием тащились по небу, обещая грозу, и казалось, что ночь по-настоящему не закончилась, а чаща словно приблизилась к городку.  
Маленькая церковь крохотного города у границы Монстровой Пади еще никогда не видела столько народа. Слухи, распущенные мисс Вероникой Файер и Тедом Стрэнджем, торговцем, за какой-то день облетели всю округу, и на проповедь — точнее, на то, что должно было на ней произойти, — съехались даже те, кто считался самыми отъявленными безбожниками.  
Некоторые из них боялись. Некоторые хотели посмеяться над сумасшедшим Одноглазым Сайфером. Кое-кто пришел с оружием и просто отказался ставить его в стойку у входа. Патер Криптос заметно нервничал и покачивался — глотнул для храбрости, знали люди.  
В конце концов проповедь началась. Голос патера подрагивал; казалось, он прислушивается изо всех сил, как, впрочем, и все остальные люди, большинство из которых было охотниками.  
И каждый из которых был только добычей.  
Большие деревянные двери распахнулись; сильный порыв ветра пронесся по рядам, как лесной пал.  
Люди в молчаливом, первобытном ужасе смотрели, как охотник Билл Сайфер невозмутимо идет между рядов, ведя за собой чудовище — получеловека, полуоленя, вначале глядевшего на сидевших в церкви даже дружелюбно; выражение его лица — лица человека, — однако, менялось с каждым шагом, обнажая сомнение, недоверие, и, наконец испуг.  
Пальцы Билла Сайфера сомкнулись не на оленьем загривке, а на человеческой шее, и древесный олень дернулся, — его копыта дробно стукнули по деревянному полу.  
Вырваться он не смог.  
— Что же, друзья мои, — повернулся Билл Сайфер, не выпуская своей добычи — ни той, что он держал в руке, ни той, что он держал в поле зрения. — Я выполнил свою часть сделки. Жду от вас исполнения вашей.  
Он вытащил нож, и широкое лезвие его взвизгнуло, покидая ножны.  
Олень больше не дергался и не пытался осводобиться; к удивлению Билла, он даже ни разу не попросил о помощи. Весь его вид был каким-то погасшим.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь, — сказал он наконец очень тихо, поглядев на Билла.  
— Потому, что это моя природа, — ответил Билл, улыбнувшись во все свои острые зубы. — А это мое право.  
Олень отвел взгляд.  
— Жаль, — сказал он. Его голос был каким-то странным; может быть, эта странная магия реагировала иначе, но Биллу показалось вдруг, будто человечность слезала с него, как шкура с мертвого зверя, обнажая что-то древнее.  
Кто-то у дверей истошно завопил — кажется, мисс Вероника.  
Билл знал, что она не из тех, кто будет кричать от испуга, увидев глупую мелочь вроде мертвеца или мыши.  
У входа стояли... стояло... что-то.  
И их было много.  
Поток воздуха, куда более сильный, пронесся над людьми, сдергивая воротнички и вздыбливая волосы, и гигантская тень с мощным хлопком крыльев упала на алтарь — серая и мощная, словно каменная гаргулья, и ее глухое ворчание заставило доски вздрогнуть.  
Лесная чаща нависла над городом и церковью в нем, окружив их вплотную.  
— Мы с сестрой было подумали, что можно познакомить всех со всеми разом.  
— Что это, — пробормотал Билл, испытывая странное, едва знакомое чувство страха.  
— Моя семья, — произнес олень, кивком головы освобождаясь от его руки.  
Потом он кивнул еще раз, и Монстрова Падь хлынула внутрь. 


End file.
